Training is an important aspect of almost any useful endeavor. The act of training generally enhances the skill of individuals by repetition and developing appropriate responses to various situations that may be encountered. Soldiers may conduct various types of training exercises in order to prepare for various scenarios that may be anticipated in an actual combat situation.
The multiple integrated laser engagement system (MILES) has been developed in order to provide a realistic training battlefield environment for soldiers. The multiple integrated laser engagement system includes simulated offensive weapons, such as firearms, that emit relatively harmless line-of-sight signals generated by one or more light emitting diodes (LED) or lasers.